Talk:Noble City bioengineering protests, 2012
You can find me in the crowd! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) This has made the Brunanter news. Cheerio. Echocho 15:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's cool, nice to see you again Echocho. :) --Semyon 15:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : If wikipedia spells it with a "k", we should go with that. HORTON11: • 16:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikipedia spells them both ways :P Scepticism is UK spelling :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Meh, it's irrelevant. I think 'skepticism' is ugly myself, but it doesn't matter. --Semyon 16:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think most English words look ugly, but that's irrelevant too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :'( I don't find the spelling too bad, compared to the pronunciation. English would be much better if the Great Vowel Shift never happened. --Semyon 16:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :You're British, so I'd say stært spɛːkɪŋg liːkǝ ðɪs bɪ'kʊz ɪts jʊːr læŋ'gɑːʒ ænd nɒt miːnǝ. Actually, now I notice fake Modern Middle English sounds remarkably like Limburgish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::If only English letters represented a single sound, instead of a soft/hard or short/long. HORTON11: • 17:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's very rare in most European languages. Even Limburgish spelling isn't that consistent. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Please, that crowd is obviously protesting against General Electric. Regardless, I think that this is kind of an overreaction considering that we've already got corporations preforming these practices (probably operating within Lovia). For the thousandth time it is incorrect to call these "experiments", they are common practices. Furthermore, these practices do not pose a threat to any other businesses in the East Sylvania region. At least something interesting is going in Lovia though, now. I'll make an in-character response to the protests tomorrow. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :You're joking about General Electric, right? Because I can clearly see slogans like 'keep it in the lab' in that photo. I'm also pretty sure I never described them as experiments (except for once in the Pub, but so did you, three or four times :P). Also I'm not sure that the fact that there are corporations already performing these practices (albeit not in Lovia) is relevant - the protests are a way for citizens to express their disapproval specifically of Costello Enterprises. :But please do make a response. There's still a large 'criticism section' waiting to be filled in. :P --Semyon 08:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I already added some quotes (minus the General Electric bit :P) but feel free to write some more. --Semyon 08:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Political motive? So, "... these practices do not pose a threat to any other businesses in the East Sylvania region." But, they do pose a threat to your business or businesses in other regions? Or is Oceana included in East Sylvania? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I imagine Pikapi just misread the article when he wrote that, so let's not make it a key feature of the campaign. --Semyon 11:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I was assuring the protesters who run agricultural-based businesses in East Sylvania, where the corporation is headquartered, that there is no chance of 'crop contamination'. I figured that is the only place that I had to mention, but if it makes you feel better, Oos and Semyon, these practices will not have any adverse effects on the ecology of any location in the world, outer space, or any parallel universes, so rest assured that these practices pose no danger to anybody. Now do you two understand? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey, no need for sarcasm. Thanks for writing the criticism section though. --Semyon 20:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I should have thought the fact that one of the key protestors is the 'leader of the Association of Clymeni Farmers' would have been a big clue that farmers further afield than East Sylvania were involved. :P --Semyon 20:44, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay then, I'll try not to be an instigator. I just want to get this sorted out. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC)